Nueva familia
by Bittersweet Hell
Summary: ... "¿Sabes que día murió mi padre...?" "No" "El veinticuatro de junio... ¿Has visto que fecha pone en la carta que me ha enviado escrita a mano?" "El ventisiete de junio..."
1. Prologo

**¡¡konichiwa!! otra historia mas para la lista. espero que os guste. **

******Nueva familia.**

_Resumen._

_Lo más importante en la vida Sakura era su padre. Pero el muere y queda destrozada, y tampoco le ayuda mucho el echo de que su madre en apenas unos días ya se olvidado y haya reestablecido su vida con el multimillonario mas codiciado de todo Japón, Fugaku Uchiha y ahora ella este obligada a vivir con el y sus hijos._

* * *

**Prologo**

Lagrimas.

Como cascadas caen de mis ojos.

Sin reprimirse.

Llanto silencioso

El cielo llora conmigo.

¿Por qué? – pregunto

Estoy destrozada.

Me e roto

Y todo el mundo lo sabe.

No me dejes sola.

La promesa se ha roto.

La promesa se ha ido.

Todo se ha derrumbado a mí alrededor.

No quiero estar con ella.

Se me doblaron las rodillas.

Rogaba a dios que fuese mentira.

Te lo dije – murmure – ella no te quería, solo quería dinero, asqueroso y sucio dinero.

Temblaba. Rabia, impotencia, miedo, frió, coraje, tristeza. Todo se juntaba.

Ya se ha olvidado de ti, ya tiene novio y todo. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? – pregunte melancólica – tres días.

No podía, sin él no podía.

Pa… pa

Pero había que aceptarlo, frente a mi se hallaba la prueba mas trascendental de su partida.

Su lapida.

Se fue.


	2. Mala Relacion

* * *

**Nueva familia.**

_Resumen._

_Lo más importante en la vida Sakura era su padre. Pero el muere y queda destrozada, y tampoco le ayuda mucho el echo de que su madre en apenas unos días ya se olvidado y haya reestablecido su vida con el multimillonario mas codiciado de todo Japón, Fugaku Uchiha y ahora ella este obligada a vivir con el y sus hijos._

* * *

**Mala relación**

* * *

Llevaba mi guitarra eléctrica colgada, ahora se había convertido en lo más importante de mi vida. No hablaba, realmente no me parecía necesario. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la que había sido mi casa durante toda mi vida, había dos maletas junto a mi, casi todas mis cosas estaban ahí dentro y las que no, estaban en un coche en dirección a Tokio. Odiaba tener que estar con ella pero no podía evitarlo.

Ese día me había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, hacía a penas unos días que me había tintado el pelo negro dejando apenas unas cuantas mechas rosas, llevaba un simple vestido negro corto con medias de rejilla unos botines de poco tacón, unos guantes por encima del codo también negro que dejaba ver mis dedos.

Miraba con una mirada de indiferencia como mi madre se ponía de los nervios porque cuando había cogido una maleta se había roto una uña y culpaba al pobre sirviente por no haberla cogido el.

Cogí mis dos maletas y me fui en dirección a la limusina que nos esperaba afuera, en cuanto llegue el chofer me ayudo a meter las dos maletas al maletero. Me metí en la limusina y me senté, mientras escuchaba música.

Ya habíamos bajado del avión y nos dirigíamos a la que seria nuestra casa, mi madre ya había montado un montón de escándalos por todos lados y yo ni siquiera había abierto la boca para otra cosa que no fuera comer algo. El auto para frente una verja que se abrió en cuestión de segundos, pasábamos por un camino de tierra rodeado de árboles y jardines que daba a parar a una gran mansión.

Vi como mi madre sonreía victoriosa, se notaba a leguas que solo estaba ahí por puro interés, que poco soportaba a esa mujer.

Cuando llegamos y bajamos un montón de sirvientes se pusieron a coger nuestras cosas y a llevarlas, menos mal que me dio tiempo a coger la guitarra antes de que la cogiera alguno de ello. Vi como mi madre se besaba con un tipo bastante elegante.

Me pare al lado de mi madre a esperar, no tenia porque ininterrumpir por mucho que me desagradara la escena. Pasados unos segundos, por cierto bastante desagradables, se separaron.

Tu debes de ser Sakura – dijo amable el señor – yo soy Fugaku Uchiha – dijo dándome la mano - pasar por favor.- dijo mientras se apartaba.

Primero le indico a mi madre el que seria el cuarto de los dos y luego me dirigió a mi a un cuarto totalmente vació sin muebles ni si quiera, y rosa pastel.

Rosa – murmure con cierto asco, me gustaba el rosa en algunas prendas de vestir y también en mi pelo, pero la habitación rosa.

Bueno es que tu madre dijo que te gustaba.

Nunca creas lo que dice mi madre y menos si se refiere a mí.

Lo tomare en cuenta. – dijo sonriendo, era demasiado bueno para mi madre – les diré que te traigan botes de todos los colores de pintura, puedes elegir el que quieras.

Vale.

Y bueno ya veremos donde duermes.

Dicho eso salio. No tardaron en traerme los botes de pintura. La habitación era bastante grande y tenía un cuarto de baño el cual si estaba amueblado y era bastante bonito, este estaba pintado de blanco y tenia lo normal y una bañera bastante grande.

Salí del baño y mire los botes de pintura, que por cierto eran bastantes, haciendo mas difícil mi elección. Elegí un color gris tirando a morado, y me puse a pintar, siempre se me había dado muy bien.

Pasado un rato me tuve que sentar ya que con el olor a pintura me estaba mareando, abrí del todo un ventana que estaba frente a la puerta y me senté en suelo apoyando mi espalda en la pared de debajo de la ventana, zona que aun no había pintado, y cerré los ojos.

Esto me estaba superando, intentaba fingir que no pasaba nada, pero esto me estaba superando, no puedo olvidar de un día para otro. Sentí como una lagrima solitaria se escapa y caía por mi mejilla derecha.

Odio ver a las mujeres llorar.

Abrí lo ojos sorprendida ni siquiera lo había oído, lo mire se parecía bastante a Fugaku, pelo negro largo recogido en una coleta baja, rasgos finos, ojos también negro, de aproximada mente veinte años.

Parece que se te da bien pintar. – dijo sonriente mirando toda la habitación.

Ya – dije totalmente impasible - ¿Y tú eres…?

Parece que nos hacemos la dura.

No creo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Si, eso es verdad, por cierto soy tu hermanastro Itachi.

Pues vale. – dije levantándome.

No tienes que fingir delante mío, se lo duele perder a un ser querido y que la gente actué como si nada. – dijo serio. – a y por cierto, tu madre esta montando un escándalo por tu amplificador.

Mierda. – dije mientras salía corriendo, escuchando de fondo su risa.

Baje las escaleras corriendo seguida de Itachi. Cuando baje vi a madre gritando para que un sirviente tirara mi precioso amplificador. A Fugaku intentando calmarla y a un chico parecido a Itachi ya Fugaku con cara de aburrimiento.

¡No pienso tener esto en mi casa! – Grito mi madre. - ¡No quiero nada que venga de ese asqueroso señor!

Entonces yo tampoco debería estar aquí – dije indiferente.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, mi madre simplemente soltó un suspiro.

Sakura cariño claro que quiero que estés aquí. Si no, no te habría traído. – dijo con una dulzura demasiado falsa.

Pues si quieres que me quede aquí, tres cosas – dije mientras me acerca a mi amplificador que estaba junto a ella – una, no toques mis cosas, – dije mientras cogía mi amplificador, abrió la boca para protestar, pero no le dio tiempo – dos, preferiría que no me dirigieras la palabra y tres, nunca insultes a mi padre en mi presencia ya que él merece mucho mas respeto que tu.

Y como ya me esperaba, guantazo para mí.

A mi me tienes mas respeto niñata – me grito.

Te tengo el que te mereces – dije mientras le miraba desafiante.

Y otro guantazo para mí. Todos miraban sorprendidos.

Ya basta – dijo Fugaku cogiéndole de la muñeca cuando se preparaba para pegarme otra vez.

Si te sientes mejor pegándome, pégame – dije mientras agachaba la cabeza – a mi ya no me haces sentir peor.- respire hondo, me daban ganas de ponerme a llorar ahí mismo - Con permiso. – dije mientras me iba del lugar.

Al pasar por al lado de Itachi vi que me miraba preocupado, agache mas la cabeza, y subí las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación.

En cuanto entre me senté en el lugar donde había estado hace un rato y abrace mis piernas con mis brazos juntándolas a mi pecho y me ti mi cabeza entre ellas. Si que me hacia sentir peor. Todo me afectaba demasiado ahora.

* * *

Reviews??


	3. Sasuke

**¡KONICHIWA!** bueno aqui esta el capi, corto pero bueno no hay mas lo siento. espero que os guste. publicare el siguiente capi lo mas seguro el fin de semana que viene. Salu2

**Nueva familia.**

_Resumen._

_Lo más importante en la vida Sakura era su padre. Pero el muere y queda destrozada, y tampoco le ayuda mucho el echo de que su madre en apenas unos días ya se olvidado y haya reestablecido su vida con el multimillonario mas codiciado de todo Japón, Fugaku Uchiha y ahora ella este obligada a vivir con el y sus hijos._

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

A saber cuanto tiempo estuve allí, ni yo mismo lo sabia, lo único de lo que tenia noción era del hambre que tenia, creo que se me había pasado la hora de la comida, y no estoy muy segura de si me había saltado también la cena.

Oí la puerta, no levante la cabeza, seguía en la misma postura que al principio. Unos pasos se acercaron y pararon junto a mí.

¿Estas despierta? – le oí decir a una vos desconocida.

Si – murmure.

La cena ya esta, Itachi va a salir con unos amigos y me ha dicho que viniera a ver como estabas.

Puedes irte si quieres.

No pensaba quedarme tampoco – dijo indiferente

Pues vete.

Bueno si tienes hambre busca la cocina. – dijo mientras se alejaba.

No si te parece busco el baño – dije sarcástica.

Haz lo que quieras, por cierto soy Sasuke – dijo antes de que se oyera un portazo.

Levante a cabeza y mire la puerta, junto a ella, la pintura, mire la habitación, no soportaba ese estúpido color rosa que aun estaba en algunos trozos, cogí furiosa la pintura y la lance contra el ultimo hueco que quedaba, ya que la zona de la ventana no la iba a pintar de ese color. Después tire el bote vació a otra parte y me senté en el suelo. Respiraba agitadamente. ¿Por qué tenia que estar allí? ¿Por qué tenia que estar allí? Yo no pintaba nada allí. Sobraba en la familia feliz y perfecta. Sobraba.

Tarde un rato en tranquilizarme, respira y cuenta hasta diez.

diez… nueve… ocho… siete – decía respirando hondo entre cada numero –seis… cinco… cuatro…

¿Por qué tengo que ir a ver a esa niñata? – oí la voz de mi madre en el pasillo.

Mierda. – murmure.

No hables así de tu hija, cariño – dijo en tono empalagoso el que ahora era mi padrastro.

No creo que sea buena idea – Itachi, ¿no se había ido?

Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí despacio, no se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí, excepto Sasuke que estaba justo delante de mi puerta, apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

No pienso pedirle perdón a esa niñata estúpida porque no tengo razones para hacerlo.

Cierto. – dije yo desde el umbral de la puerta.

Fugaku e Itachi me miraron asombrados, mientras en mi madre solo podía ver desprecio, agache la cabeza después de ver esa mirada dirigida hacia mí, la mayoría del tiempo la ocultaba, pero había momentos en los que la sacaba a flote y esos momento siempre acababan mal, por lo menos para mi.

Mira estúpida si piensas… - dijo mientras se acercaba totalmente enfadada señalándome.

No hace falta que lo digas – dije levantando la cabeza mientras las lagrimas empezaban a amontonarse en mis ojos queriendo salir – ¿que soy una estúpida, una niñata, que no sirvo para nada, que soy fea, que soy tonta, que si no fuera por ti no tendría nada, que te e jodido la vida? – dije gritando enfada, mostrar debilidad no estaba en mis planes– no hace falta que lo digas ¿sabes? Porque ya lo se. – dije un poco mas relajada – ya lo se – murmure bajito – y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres librarte de mi, solo una palabra.

Así que la oferta aun sigue en pie – dijo ahora riéndose feliz.

Siempre ha estado ahí. – dije

Vale – dijo y acto seguido soltó una risita.

¿De que habláis? – pregunto Itachi.

Vete – le oí decir a ella – Fuera – dijo riendo escandalosamente.

¿Qué? – dijeron todos los Uchiha.

Vale – dije mientras me disponía a entrar a mi cuarto, pero vi como Sasuke me retenía del brazo.

No te vas.- me susurro y me quede paralizada.

Tenemos que hablar – le dijo un Fugaku bastante enfadado a mi madre - Itachi puedes irte con tus amigos, y tu Sasuke espero que te encargues de que Sakura no salga de aquí. – dijo para luego irse llevándose a mi madre agarrada del brazo.

Todo quedo en silencio, yo agache la cabeza otra vez, las ganas de llorar se intensificaban, Itachi se acerco a mi me desordeno el pelo.

- Esa tipa no merece la pena, que lo sepas – me dijo, luego se acerco a Sasuke y le hizo lo mismo en el pelo – cuídala – después se fue.

Quería salir corriendo pero Sasuke todavía me retenía del brazo. Empecé sollozar. Mierda.

Sakura – me llamo tranquilo.

¿Qué? – apenas susurre.

Ven aquí.

Sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos juntándome a su pecho, yo no tarde en corresponderle y ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña.

En el suelo, bajo la ventana, sentados, acurrucada en su pecho y jugando a las palabras encadenadas.

- Negro – dijo

- Oposición - conteste

- Nevada

Había descubierto muchas cosas de él, tenía un año más que yo, pero iba a mi mismo curso por razones que no había contado.

- Asilo -dije

- Oso

- Horrible

- No vale – dijo de golpe

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lleva "h" – dijo mirándome.

- Dios que delicado. – le conteste rodando los ojos.

- No, delicado no, es que son las reglas.

- ¿Qué reglas? Pues si esto se lo inventaron cuatro jubilaos analfabetos, que iban a saber ellos de ortografía. Así que… - me sonroje, mi estomago pedía comida, y mientras Sasuke sonreía arrogante.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – dijo

- No – dije sarcástica.

- Ven vamos a la cocina.

Se levanto y me cogió de la mano, arrastrándome escaleras abajo hasta la cocina. Nos paramos los dos en el marco de la puerta. Allí estaban unos cuantos sirvientes. Sasuke los miro y ellos acto seguido empezaron a irse.

- Señorito Sasuke – empezó a decir uno – los señores han salido.

Todos acabaron por salir. La cocina era gigante, frente a nosotros, en el medio de la cocina se hallaba una gran mesa, con unos taburetes, al lado derecho había una puerta que parecía que daba a la despensa, y en el izquierdo había una gran ventana que daba al jardín, y frente a nosotros, detrás de la mesa estaba la encimera. Vi que Sasuke me miraba.

- ¿Que? ¿Quieres un bote de pintura? - pregunto con burla.

- Pues… no se – dije siguiéndole el juego – un… ¿marrón oscuro?

- Bueno – dijo poniendo mala cara - mejor cambiamos de tema ¿Qué quieres de comer?

Me lo pensé, no tenía ni idea de que quería comer.

- Bizcocho – dije de pronto.

- ¿Qué? – me pregunto.

- Y de chocolate – añadí

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¿Por qué no lo iba a decir en serio?

- Vale – dijo mientras se iba a la despensa diciendo cosas como "esta cría esta loca" "a quien se le ocurre cenar bizcocho" y cosas así.

Me acerque a la encimera, pronto él llego y dejo todo sobre la mesa, cogió dos huevos y se puso a batirlos en un plato, no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿de que te ríes? – me pregunto molesto.

- ¿yo? – dije entre risas – de nada – conteste para coger la bolsa de harina.

Me puse a abrir la bolsa de harina entre risas, pero… Silencio, ni un solo ruido, y harina en todas partes, sobre todo en mi cara y en la de Sasuke.

- eh ¿lo siento? – dije temerosa.

Pronto sentí como ponía el plato con los huevos sobre mi cabeza y como algo viscoso bajaba por mi pelo. Y así empezó la pelea de comida. Harina, nata, azúcar, chocolate, etc.

- Ey que no lo e echo aposta – dije mientras esquivaba algo.

Me dispuse a tirarle algo pero me resbale y caí sobre él. Mi pulso se acelero notablemente, tenia que admitir que mis hermanastros están bastante bien, vale son prácticamente perfectos físicamente.

- eh – susurre – yo… - intente disculparme pero pronto sentí su labios junto a los míos, al principio me pillo un poco desprevenida pero después empecé a corresponderle, era un beso lento y tierno.

- Perdonada – dijo cuando corto el beso, yo me puse mas roja que un tomate, pero pronto sentí como el hacia que nuestro cuerpos giraran quedando el encima y me volvió a besar de una forma pasional y húmeda, explorando por completo nuestras boca.

- ¡Se puede saber que hacéis! – grito una voz bastante conocida para mi desde el marco de la puerta.

* * *

Reviews??

bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**emily-darknez**

**JiTeX**

**Piquina Uchiha**

**KuKi-Chan**

**Raven-will**

**saku-ann**

**Roberta-Marizza2802**

**Esme-chan TS DN**

**setsuna17**

**sandrika**

**neko-chan-bere**

**Mayi Uchiha**

**Toyii**


	4. Viendo Con Quien Vivo

**KONICHIWAAA !! **_bueno pues aki os dejo mi nuevo capi, cortito, lo se pero bueno espero k al menos os guste, muchas gracias por los comentarios, y puede que tarde bastante en volver a publicar ya k me voy a kedar sin internet todo el veranico, credme la que mas lo va a sufrir soy yo, principalmente porque no se vivir sin fanfiction, ni sin msn, pero bueno en cuanto pueda me acoplo en casa de una amiga y publico. _

* * *

**Nueva familia**

_Resumen._

_Lo más importante en la vida Sakura era su padre. Pero el muere y queda destrozada, y tampoco le ayuda mucho el echo de que su madre en apenas unos días ya se olvidado y haya reestablecido su vida con el multimillonario mas codiciado de todo Japón, Fugaku Uchiha y ahora ella este obligada a vivir con el y sus hijos._

* * *

**Viendo Con Quien Vivo.**

* * *

_-¡Se puede saber que hacéis! – grito una voz bastante conocida para mi desde el marco de la puerta._

Me gire mirando hacia la puerta y vi a mi madre junto con Itachi y Fugaku. Me levante rápido junto con Sasuke, pero algo me dio mala espina, mi madre reía victoriosa y no paraba de mirar a Sasuke. Mire a Sasuke, que reía arrogante a su vez. Vi como mi madre metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba unos cuantos billetes, que enseguida puso al alcance de Sasuke. Mire a Itachi, no entendía nada y por lo que vi él tampoco, pero miraba a su hermano con desconfianza.

-Buen trabajo, Sasuke –dijo mi madre.

-Acordamos el doble – dijo contando el dinero – lo quiero como muy tarde mañana.

-Bueno te explico, Sakurita, - dijo en un tono totalmente molesto – yo le dije a Sasuke, que si conseguía besarte contigo, no a la fuerza, le pagaría, pues, bueno, mucho dinero, aunque me hubiera gustado más que también se hubiera acostado contigo, así posiblemente habrías aprendido más.

-Entonces tenias un animo lucrativo – dije falsa y ocultando mis ganas de llorar – y dime, ¿Cuál era?

-Bueno pues quería enseñarte que eres demasiado confiada. – dijo claramente disfrutando de la situación.

-Ah, y bueno, ahora me ha surgido una pequeña duda, ¿le pagas también a Fugaku? – vi como ella empezaba a pensarse lo que había dicho, mira que era tonta – bueno mientras tu tratas de comprender lo que acabo de decir yo me voy que tengo planes – me gire hacia Sasuke – te diría que a sido un placer pero mentiría – empecé a salir - ah y por cierto besas de pena.

Salí de aquella maldita casa, creo recordar que Ino vivía por aquí, Ino era la hija de uno de los socios mas importantes de mi padre, habíamos echo muchas travesuras juntas en las cenas de trabajo de nuestros padres, pero hace unos años ella se vino a vivir a aquí con su madre.

-Creo que era aquí – era una casa enorme, con un montón de plantas y flores

-Llame al timbre.

-Residencia Yamanaka, ¿Qué desea?

-Eh, soy Haruno Sakura, ¿se encuentra Ino?

-Espere un momento.

Me gire a ver la calle totalmente vacía rodeada de grandísimas casas, oí el ruido de un taconeo apresurado y me gire justo para recibir a mi amiga en un gran abrazo asfixiante.

-Ey cerda, me vas a asfixiar como no me sueltes.

-Venga frontuda se que me has echado de menos – la mire fuerte y me volví a abrazar fuerte a ella llorando – oye ya se que me has echado dele menos pero no es para tanto – empecé a llorar mas fuerte, era la única persona confiable que me quedaba - ¿Qué te a echo ya? – me pregunto seria.

-Mi padre… murió – dije entre sollozos – y… mi madre ... le ha pagado a mi hermanastro… para que me enamorara y me besara… o se acostar conmigo… solo… solo… para… darme una lección… o eso a dicho.

-¿Sabes? Se de algo que te animara mucho – dijo Ino mientras me separaba de ella y me limpiaba las lagrimas – y deja de llorar que te pones mas fea aun – una risa se me escapo ante su comentario – ¿Qué te parece trabajar en un bar cantando y tocando la guitarra con un grupo durante este verano?

-Sabes que me encanta todo eso.

-Además los verías menos y no dependerías de su paga – me dijo – ahora vamos a por tu guitarra, eso si, nunca les demuestres que estas mal.

Nos fuimos a mi casa, cuando llegamos la P-U-T-A, o lo que es igual, mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá con su novio, me dirigí junto con Ino a mi habitación.

-Oh que colorida – menciono sarcástica en cuanto entro – adivino, fue Sasuke Uchiha.

Iba a hablarle, cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió rápido, igual que se centro, y sentí como Itachi me abrazaba.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunto mientras sujetaba mi cara entre sus manos.

-Si, no te preocupes – dije sonriéndole.

-Uf, ¿por qué no se parece tu hermano a ti? – se le oyó murmurar a Ino, a lo que Itachi la miro.

-¿Yamanaka-san? – pregunto.

-¿Os conocéis?

-Si, es la ex-novia de Sasuke – Dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué? – pregunte yo.

-Ahora te lo cuento ¿vale?

-Vale –conteste.

-Bueno ¿A dónde vais?

-A por trabajo – le dije.

-Suerte – me dijo para luego besarme en la frente e irse.

-Que lindo – suspiro Ino.

De camino al supuesto bar me contó todo. Antes de que su madre muriera Sasuke no era así, siempre fue popular, orgulloso y serio en el instituto pero también respetuoso, bueno y lindo con la gente que quería. Eran amigos, y al final se hicieron novios, pero después de que su madre muriera hace dos años, Sasuke empezó a despreciarla, y acabo dejándola por otra, cambio su círculo de amigos, y se volvió más estúpido con la gente pero aun así seguía teniendo un club de fan de chicas en el instituto. Y aun habiendo terminado hace bastante la seguían considerando a ella su ex-novia ya que desde ella solo había estado con la misma tía una noche.

-Así que eso paso – dije yo después de que me contara todo.

-Si… por cierto, ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

-Ah, pues me lo e tintado – dije nerviosa, ya sabia como se ponía Ino cuando se trataba de mi pelo – pero se va con un producto especial, ¿no te gusta?

-Si, te queda bien – me dijo sincera.

Cuando llegue al bar, Ino me presento a Naruto, un chico muy simpático y amable rubio y de ojos azules, a Kiba, castaño, ojos verdes y también era muy simpático y a Tenten de pelo y ojos marrones, súper simpática también. Todos formaban el grupo Death For Life y tocaban en el bar del que el tío de Ino era dueño. Hacia tiempo que buscaban a una cantante y yo acepte encantada, además pagaban muy bien.

Pasaban los días, y las semanas, y yo me pasaba tarde y noche en el bar y durante las mañanas dormía, no hablaba con nadie de mi casa excepto con Itachi, el cual era el único que sabia por donde andaba. Mi relación con el resto de mi familia no iba exactamente bien, la última vez que hable con Sasuke acabe escupiéndole en la cara…

-Flash Back–

Estaba entrando yo por la puerta de casa intentando no hacer ruido, principalmente porque eran las cuatro de la mañana, cruce el pasillo a oscuras cuando choque con un cuerpo que me hizo caer al suelo, por lo que solté un quejido.

-¿Sakura? – oí murmurar a la inconfundible voz de Sasuke.

-No, tu abuela – dije sarcástica.

-Hmp

-Si no te importa, tengo sueño – dije para depuse levantarme y seguir camino a mi habitación.

-Cuando casi iba a entrar a mi habitación sentí como Sasuke me cogía de la muñeca y me empujaba contra la pared.

-Hueles a alcohol – dijo él – y a cigarro ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto serio.

-No creo que te importe mucho

-Has cogido una rutina muy mala, y por la casa se rumorea que trabajas en una esquina, tú me entiendes ¿no?

-No me importa mucho lo que piense la gente y mucho menos la que hay en esta casa y respecto a mi rutina, no eres el más conveniente para hablar – dije a lo que el soltó una risita.

-No me interesa tampoco a mi lo que tu pienses, - se acerco a mi oído – solo quiero saber lo que cuesta una noche contigo.

Ante ese comentario solo le empuje para que cayera al suelo y le escupí en la cara.

-Sigue soñando.

Y me largue a mi habitación.

-Fin Flash Back-

Bueno siguiendo con el resto, con Fugaku no había pasado el "Hola" y "Adiós" y con mi madre, bueno con mi madre nunca hubo una buena relación.

Ya me habían matriculado en el mismo instituto que Sasuke, en el cual empezaría en menos de un mes, todos mis amigos iban a mi mismo curso y en mi mismo instituto. Ya me había comprado el uniforme con Ino, junto con los libros. Cuando empezáramos el instituto habíamos acordado que solo cantaríamos en fines de semana en el bar, en el cual yo ya me había echo muy famosa como cantante y guitarrista.

Todo iba bien, bueno, bien en comparación con como podía ir, pero nada dura para siempre…

* * *

Reviews??

**Proximo capitulo La Cena Familiar**


	5. La Cena Familiar

**Konichiwa !!** _muchas gracias por los comentarios aki is dejo el capi, espero k se publique pork internet me va fatal, ya van tres intentos fallidos, bueno espro k os guste, dejar comentarios...  
_

* * *

**Nueva familia.**

Resumen.

Lo más importante en la vida Sakura era su padre. Pero el muere y queda destrozada, y tampoco le ayuda mucho el echo de que su madre en apenas unos días ya se olvidado y haya reestablecido su vida con el multimillonario mas codiciado de todo Japón, Fugaku Uchiha y ahora ella este obligada a vivir con el y sus hijos.

* * *

**La cena familiar**

* * *

Me levante, como ya era costumbre, sobre la hora de comer, mi pijama se basaba en mi ropa interior de color negro, salí de mi habitación, aun soñolienta, baje las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, abrí el frigorífico y bebí la leche del cartón hasta que oí una tos muy mal simulada. Me gire y vi allí a todos: Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku y como a mi madre.

- ¡Anda! Buenos días – dije yo con falsa sorpresa y alegría.

- Hmp – le oí pronunciar a Sasuke.

- Buenos días, cariño – empezó mi madre, o esta tía era bipolar o fingía genial, voto por la segunda – ¿sabes? Como vamos a ir a comprarle el uniforme a Sasuke, he pensado que te podrías venir y te compramos ya el tuyo.

- Ya lo e comprado con Ino – dije ante la sorpresa de todos menos Itachi que ya lo sabia.

- ¿Con que dinero? –dijo mi madre intentando disimular su enfado, se ve que le había fastidiado el plan de fastidiarme toda la tarde.

- Con el mío

- Pues, vamos a por los libros.

- Mama, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. – le dije seria – bueno me voy a vestirme que e quedado con Ino para comer.

- Ah por cierto Sakura – dijo Fugaku – esta noche vamos a cenar todos juntos en el restaurante del hermano de Yamanaka.

Me atragante con la galleta que me estaba comiendo.

- ¿Qué? – pronuncio Itachi mirándome preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Sasuke mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

- Es un bar, no un restaurante – me apresure a decir.

- Bueno, pero nos han dicho que se come muy bien – hablo Fugaku.

- Que va – me ayudo Itachi – se come fatal.

- Bueno, bueno, pero nos han invitado y vamos a ir – dijo mi madre – y tu jovencita vas a venir con nosotros.

- ¿Qué? ¿yo? No puedo – asegure.

- Mira niña, como no estés en el bar a las nueve, vamos a hablar seriamente tú y yo – me dijo amenazante.

Bufe por la bajo y me fui a arreglarme para ir a casa de Ino.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la mansión Yamanaka, Ino, me esperaba en la puerta un poco molesta.

- llegas tarde – me dijo mirándome seriamente.

- Lo se – dije soltando un suspiro – esta mañana ha habido reunión familiar – dije notablemente molesta.

- ¿Y esta vez que ha pasado? – dijo mientras emprendíamos marcha calle abajo.

- Ya te enteraras esta noche.

- ¿ahora te haces la interesante? – dijo mientras se reía y echaba a corre calle abajo.

- ¡Ey, espérame! – dije para empezar a correr tras ella.

Pronto llegamos al bar, siempre comíamos allí y luego trabajábamos un poco de camareras hasta la noche que era cuando empezábamos a tocar y cantar. Me pagaban bastante bien, pero todo lo que había ahorrado en aquel mes y medio, lo gaste ya en las cosas del instituto.

- hola chicas – dijo Naruto en cuanto entramos al bar.

Pasaron varias horas, era sábado y el bar estaba prácticamente completo, e iba de mesa en mesa, el trabajo se me daba bastante bien para que mentir.

- Sakura - dijo mi jefe – atiende la mesa del final.

Como no, me acerque a la mesa que me habían dicho, iba revisando unas cosas en la libreta donde apuntaba los pedidos, solo me faltaba llevarles la cuenta a la mesa dos.

- Oh Sakurita, hija mía. Que sorpresa – levante la cabeza y vi allí a todo mi familia y a lo que creí un amigo de Sasuke que tenia el pelo rojizo.

Mire el reloj, las nueve y diez. Mierda. Ya me la iban a montar.

- Buenas noches – dije como si no les conociera - ¿Qué desean?

- ¿Se pueden pedir a las camareras? – dijo, como no, Sasuke.

- Usted puede pedirlo, pero yo le puedo denunciar por acoso – hable en tono serio.

- Bueno, Sakura te quiero presentar a Sasori –dijo Itachi, tan simpático como siempre.

- Un placer. –dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Le vas a hacer descuento en tu esquina por ser amigo de Itachi? – y Sasuke otra vez.

- Bueno desean primero un aperitivo – seguí yo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Cuando hice los pedidos me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina en busca de alguien que llevara esos asquerosos pedidos.

- Ino por favor –le rogaba yo por cuarta vez

- Si no vas se darán cuenta de que te afectan. – dijo seria mientras terminaba de coger una bandeja repleta de comida.

- Venga Ino – intente convencerla – Eres una pésima amiga – le grite cuando salía de la cocina sin hacerme ni caso.

- Sakura, tus pedidos – dijo pasándome la bandeja, que como todas pesaba un montón.

Me acerque rápido a la mesa, y empecé a servir las cosas, pero mi madre hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano y me tiro media bandeja al suelo.

- Lo siento – murmure yo ante la mirada sorprendida de algunos que creían que me iba a poner histérica por lo que había echo mi madre. – lo siento traeré otra vez el pedido enseguida.

- Que falta de eficiencia tiene la gente aquí – dijo mi madre creyéndose importante.

Me agache a recogerlo todo cuando Ino me susurro una cosa en el oído y se dispuso a recogerlo ella.

- Bueno señores, a partir de ahora les atenderá otra persona – dije con una sonrisa.

Me fui a la cocina a dejar mi delantal ese y a coger mi guitarra, ese día llevaba una minifalda escocesa roja y negra con un corsé negro y unos botines de tacón de aguja.

- Bueno señores y ahora lo que muchos esperan – decía el jefe en el escenario – nuestro gran grupo va a cantar aquí como todas las noches uno de sus temas.

Subimos todos al escenario, acomodamos rápidamente las cosas y mire a la mesa de mi familia donde todos miraban sorprendidos y otros como Sasori e Itachi miraban con curiosidad o animo.

- Bueno muchas gracias a todos por venir – dije yo que como siempre tenia el micro – sobretodo a mi gran hermanastro Itachi, me alegro de que Ester aquí, y ahora os vamos a tocar un tema llamado Misery Business, espero que os guste.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile_

_**Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good**_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse  
**  
Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good  
**  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

_**Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But god does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause god it just feels so...  
**_**_It just feels so good_**

* * *

Reviews??


	6. Promesas Rotas

**KONICHIWA !!** _consegui mi ordenador, despues de muchas broncas con mis padres,conseguí que me dejaran ordenador a cambio de ser la limpiadora oficial de la casa, valla mierda de trato, ahora que lo pienso, pero bueno no hay otra cosa. Espero que os guste el capi, tiene algo de SasuSaku. dejar comentarios._

* * *

**Nueva Familia**

* * *

**Resumen.**

_Lo más importante en la vida Sakura era su padre. Pero el muere y queda destrozada, y tampoco le ayuda mucho el echo de que su madre en apenas unos días ya se olvidado y haya reestablecido su vida con el multimillonario mas codiciado de todo Japón, Fugaku Uchiha y ahora ella este obligada a vivir con el y sus hijos._

* * *

**Promesas Rotas**

Hubo algo que no me gusto cuando baje del escenario, y no fue exactamente que Sasuke se hubiera ido ya, eso no me importaba lo mas mínimo, tampoco fue que mi madre tomara su ejemplo y se levantara y se fuera acompañada de mi padrastro, no, eso no, fue una sonrisa que conocía muy bien, pero que demasiado bien, una sonrisa demasiado perversa y que se había formado en el rostro de mi madre.

No quedaba ya nadie en el bar, excepto, claro, los trabajadores que terminábamos de recogerlo todo.

- Oye chicos – grito Ino cuando ya estábamos terminado - ¿Por qué no nos vamos ahora a dar una vuelta?

- ¿Hay algo que celebrar? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido, ya que casi nunca salíamos después de trabajar.

- Pues aparte de que podemos celebrar que tú sigas siendo tan soso, ¿Qué tal si celebramos que la familia de Sakura la ha visto cantar? – pregunto contenta.

- Por mi vale – dije yo – iré a dejar la guitarra a casa y luego nos vemos ¿Dónde quedamos?

- ¿Qué tal en el parque? – sugirió Tenten.

- Vale – dijo Kiba – Por mi encantado.

- OK, bueno me voy, enseguida estoy allí –dije para después salir corriendo con mi inseparable guitarra.

Mi guitarra, junto con mi amplificador, era el ultimo regalo que me había hecho mi amado padre, habían sido de mi padre desde hacia muchísimos años y aun así no parecían anticuados, pero en mi ultimo cumpleaños me los regalo, dos semana después falleció por un infarto.

Una lagrima, que no puede evitar, rodó por mi mejilla y la limpie rapidamente con el torso de la mano.

No tarde mucho en llegar a mi casa, aun no era muy tarde, así que cuando entre me encontré a Itachi y Sasori en el salón.

- Has estado estupenda – dijo Itachi levantándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo – siento no haberme podido quedar.

- Si ha sido una pena tener que irse – le prosiguió Sasori.

- No pasa nada – le tranquilice – bueno me voy que hoy vamos a dar una vuelta, solo he venido a dejar la guitarra.

Me dirigí a las escaleras, al subirlas vi a Sasuke en el pasillo apoyado en la para con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una mirada que no puede descifrar. Le ignore. Me dirige a mi cuarto bajo su mirada y deje la guitarra, al salir el continuaba allí, igual.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunte indiferente.

Pero el no contesto, solo soltó un suspiro y se metió en su habitación con un suspiró y solo dejo un portazo.

A Kiba se le ocurrió la genial idea de traer cervezas, a los diez minutos ya estábamos todos diciendo tonterías.

Tarde un rato en meter la llave en la cerradura, no veía nada, cuando por fin lo conseguí, entre silenciosa, pero me fije en que las luces aun estaban encendidas.

- Sakura – distinguí la voz de mi madre, ya me iba a tocar bronca - ¿puedes venir a la cocina?

Me dirigí en dirección a la cocina, cuando alguien me detuvo del brazo, me gire y vi allí a Sasuke solo con el pantalón de pijama.

- No vallas – me pidió.

Me quede en silencio un momento, intentando distinguir en su rostro hipocresía o sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte al final.

Y se quedó en silencio.

- Sakura, te he oído entrar, ¿puedes venir a la cocina? – volvió a decir mi madre.

Me solté de su agarre y me dirigí a la cocina, vi a mi madre parada en medio de la sala con una sonrisa burlona, la misma que cuando salio del bar.

- Hola Sakura – empezó - ¿Qué tal la noche?

- Hola, bien – le conteste – si no tienes nada mas que decir, tengo sueño – dije dispuesta a irme.

- Eh, bueno, si no te importa ¿puedes tirar la basura?

Se giro y cogió un caja de cartón que estaba en la mesa.

- Querría deshacerme de esto cuanto antes.

Cogí la caja y por poco me muero al ver lo que había dentro. Una guitarra. No eso no. Mi guitarra, echa trozos. Empezaron a temblarme las rodillas, no podía haber sido capaz de hacer eso, eso no.

- Mi guitarra… - susurre.

- Ya no habrá nada que nos una a ese hijo de su madre.

Y es que después de eso no puede evitarlo, solté la caja, que cayo esparciendo todas las piezas por el suelo, y le pegue un puñetazo.

- ¿¿ Es que no me puedes dejar en paz !! – Dije mientras la cogía de los hombros y la zarandeaba totalmente histérica – ¿¿ Por qué estas tan sumamente empeñada en joderme la vida !!

Sentí como alguien me cogía de la cintura y me alejaba de la zorra de mi madre. Era Sasuke. Vi como Sasori e Itachi intentaban sujetar a mi madre.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que pasa aquí? – pregunto Fugaku furioso pero poco caso le hicimos.

- ¡Perra de mierda, como te atreves a pegarme! – mi madre esta furioso.

- Y ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, zorra de mierda, me vas a golpear con un bate de béisbol hasta que me quede inconsciente como la última vez? Esta ves hay demasiados testigos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Chivata de mierda – murmuro mi madre entre dientes.

- Es una broma ¿no? – dijo Fugaku

- ¿Qué coño importa ahora? – escupí yo prácticamente.

- Importa Sakura – empezó a decir Itachi – son malos tratos.

- ¿Era una broma? – pregunto Fugaku – tienes que decírnoslo.

- Eh, bueno cariño, - empezó a balbucear mi madre – es que me puse muy nerviosa…

- ¿Y le diste con un bate de béisbol? – gritó por primera vez Sasuke – pero es que tu estas mal de la cabeza.

Me sorprendió, y mucho, yo creía que Sasuke estaba de parte de mi madre, después de lo del bar Sasuke estaba muy raro.

- Cállate Sasuke – dijo Fugaku.

- Estaba tan nerviosa, el estúpido de mi marido le había dejado todo el dinero a ella – grito apuntándome. - ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

- Quizás porque se dio cuenta de lo zorra que eres.

Me iba a pegar un guantazo, lo cual me esperaba, pero Sasuke la retuvo de la muñeca.

- ¿ahora la defiendes? – pregunto mi madre – te recuerdo que teníamos un trato.

- Quédate tu asqueroso dinero – dijo Sasuke sacando el dinero del bolsillo y se lo tiro a la cara – no lo quiero, te devolveré lo que falta.

- Pues vale – dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de su muñeca – yo me largo – dijo cogiendo el dinero.

- Si, cariño, porque tenemos que hablar – dijo Fugaku siguiéndola hasta su habitación.

Me fije en Sasori e Itachi, los cuales estaban los dos solo con el pantalón del pijama.

- Oh, chicos, cuanto lo siento ¿estaban durmiendo? lo siento de verdad – me disculpe yo.

- No te preocupes – dijo Sasori.

- Bueno quieres… que te ayudemos – dijo Itachi bajito mientras miraba los trozos de la guitarra.

- No, me ocupo yo, no te preocupes.

- Bueno entonces nos vamos a dormir – dijo Itachi acercándose para revolverme el pelo – esta vez puedes confiar en él, estoy seguro. – me susurro en el oído.

Cuando se fueron la sala se quedo en silencio y yo me percaté de que Sasuke seguía reteniéndome por la cintura. Al darse cuenta de que eso, se separo bruscamente.

- Perdón – susurro.

- No pasa nada.

Me gire y me quede anonada mirando los trozos de aquel instrumento tan importante para mi.

- Lo puedo recoger yo, si quieres – dijo Sasuke mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Por qué, Sasuke? – le pregunte mientras miraban un punto fijo en el suelo.

- Bueno, a lo mejor estas cansada, no se…

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Silencio. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no era hombre de muchas palabras, y menos cuando estas no son insultantes, pero quería una explicación y no me iba a mover hasta obtenerla.

- ¿Sabes? – Murmuró – Mi madre siempre fue muy alocada y de vez en cuando sarcástica, sobre todo cuando venia la abuela, quería conocer el mundo y un montón de cosas, pero cuando mi hermano y yo nacimos, tubo que abandonar esa ideas, papa se iba a muchos viajes y por mucho que ella quisiera ir, él decía que no, siempre que le decíamos algo, ella decía que nosotros éramos su gran aventura, yo la adoraba, iba siempre de un lado para otro tarareando una canción, según ella su favorita. Hace dos años, una noche yo baje a la cocina a beber agua, por que no podía dormir y la vi sentada en esta misma cocina, se la veía triste, nunca la había visto así, me hizo prometerle una promesa que e roto. Y tú me lo has recordado. La canción que cantaste en el bar era su canción. – termino de relatar.

- ¿Y que paso con tu madre? – me atreví a preguntar.

- Aquella noche se largo, no la e vuelto a ver.

No sabia si creérmelo, me había echo muchas jugadas sucias y me había prometido a mi misma no caer en su juego. Vale, esas semanas había sido un capullo, un capullo endemoniadamente sexy. Entonces lo mire y vi como una lágrima solitaria surcaba su mejilla y no puede evitarlo, me lance a abrazarlo.

Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y me desahogue, al igual que él, que se hundió en mi pelo mojándolo de sus saladas lágrimas.

Y es que no había podido evitarlo, desde el primer día que vi a Sasuke, estaba completamente enamorada de él.

* * *

- Reviews?? -


	7. Juegos I

**KONICHIWA !! ** _muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegro de k les gustara, bueno aki les dejo la primera parte del capi numero 6. por cierto se me olvido decir todo eso de k naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mi. bueno espero k les guste._

* * *

**Nueva familia.**

* * *

_Resumen._

_Lo más importante en la vida Sakura era su padre. Pero el muere y queda destrozada, y tampoco le ayuda mucho el echo de que su madre en apenas unos días ya se olvidado y haya reestablecido su vida con el multimillonario mas codiciado de todo Japón, Fugaku Uchiha y ahora ella este obligada a vivir con el y sus hijos._

* * *

6. Juegos - I -

- ¡Gané! – grito Itachi.

Todos suspiramos… otra vez. Allí estábamos, Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori, que se iba a quedar una temporada, y yo. Era domingo, por la tarde, bueno ya era prácticamente de noche, y jugando a las cartas. Nuestros padres habían decidido castigarnos por razones que según ellos eran de "carácter privado" osease que no tenían razones pero nos querían en casa mientras ellos se iban a no se que sitio.

Bueno, volviendo a nuestro juego, el cual estaba ocupando toda la tarde, Itachi, para desgracia de los demás, llevaba treinta y cinco partidas ganadas, ¿de cuantas? De treinta y siete, Sasuke le había ganado dos veces de casualidad.

Esa era otra: Sasuke.

Nuestra relación había mejorado bastante, aunque aun nos molestábamos mutuamente para divertirnos, pero aun no había olvidado lo que paso aquella noche.

-Flash back-

No podía dormir, hacia un par de horas que Sasuke me había dicho que subiera a dormir alegando que el se encargaría de recogerlo todo. No podía estar mas tiempo dando vueltas en la cama, así que decidí bajar a comer algo y a beber agua, me encontraba en ropa interior pero no me importo mucho.

Cuando entre en la cocina me encontré a Sasuke sentado con los codos en la mesa y su cara escondida en sus manos.

- Sasuke…

- Ah, Sakura – murmuró sorprendido mientras levantaba la cabeza y se limpiaba la cara - ¿Qué pasa?

- No, nada… - apenas susurraba – solo bajaba a beber agua, siento molestarte, veo que ya lo has recogido todo – dije con tristeza.

- Oh, si, bueno, no te preocupes no molestas.

- Ah, vale

Me dirigí al frigorífico despacio, y saque la botella de agua, todo bajo la mirada de Sasuke, después me dirigí al armario a por un baso, pero no conseguía cogerlo, porque estaba muy alto, no se muy bien como, Sasuke se coloco detrás de mí, sentí su pecho rozar mi espalda cuando alzo la mano para alcanzar el baso.

- Sasuke – dije mientras me daba la vuelta nerviosa quedando atrapada entre él y la encimera.

Me quede atrapada en su ojos al instante y enseguida fui alternando mi vista de sus ojos a sus labios y me fui acercando a el lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Hasta que al final nuestro labios se unieron en un beso lento y cariñoso. Me separe de él bruscamente cuando me di cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

- yo…- empecé a decir mientras se me cristalizaban levemente los ojos – Sasuke… yo.

- Sakura, no llores por favor – me dijo mientras se acercaba y yo me alejaba.

- Olvídalo, por favor olvida lo que a pasado – le dije al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Pero Sakura yo…

No le di tiempo a contestar, ya que salí corriendo de allí y me encerré casi todo el día siguiente en mi habitación.

-Fin Flash back-

Por suerte el no había vuelto a hablar de aquello.

- Esta haciendo trampas – dijo Sasori meneando la cabeza – no hay duda.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seáis tan malos jugando al póquer – se defendió Itachi.

- Ah, ¿es que estamos jugando al póquer? – pregunte yo saliendo de mi ensoñación.

- Dios… esta cría se supera por días – susurro Sasori – pero si llevamos 5 horas jugando.

- No decía yo que solo sirve para hacer la calle – dijo Sasuke.

- Ya sabes Sasuke que tu tienes siempre un precio especial – le dije acercándome a el sensualmente.

- ¿ah si? – susurro acercándose también.

- Si… por supuesto, que te parece si… – estábamos cada vez mas cerca – te vas un poquito a la mierda – dije empujándolo y riéndome.

Sasori e Itachi se rieron conmigo.

- bueno – dije mientras miraba a Itachi con malicia – vamos a ver que trampas haces.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto alarmado Itachi, pero ya era demasiado tarde, me había lanzado contra el a hacerle cosquillas – no…Sakura para… por favor – decía entre risas.

Al final acabamos los dos en el suelo, el tumbado y yo sentado en su cintura. A Sasori le había entrado un ataque de risa y Sasuke miraba hacia otro lado enojado.

- Chicos, he encontrado dos cartas que tenia escondidas – dije enseñándolas.

- Sakura, me harías un favor – pronuncio Itachi debajo de mí.

- Eh ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mí? – dijo totalmente sonrojado.

- Uy, que adorable te ves sonrojado Ita-kun – dije con voz de niña pequeña - ¿es que te molesta que este encima de ti?

No le dio tiempo a contentar ya que Sasuke me cargo en su hombro y me dejo en el sofá.

- Joo Sasuke, con lo que me gusta a mi poneros nerviosos – le dije cuando se fue a sentar en el otro sofá.

- Bueno ahora que esta demostrado que no podemos jugar a las cartas con Itachi, ¿Qué hacemos? – tomo la iniciativa Sasori mientras yo me sentaba bien en el sofá.

- Bueno podemos jugar a un juego que jugaba yo con mis amigas – sugerí yo.

- Lo siento – empezó Sasuke – las barbies no me van, ¿sabes?

- No hablaba de barbies, lo llamábamos el juego de las mentiras – vi como me mandaban una mirada muy significativa – oye, que éramos pequeñas, no nos comíamos mucho la cabeza con los nombres – me apresure a decir – bueno el juego va de que en unos días, los días se deciden según el numero de perdonas, tenemos que gastar individualmente una broma a cada uno de los demás, pero no le dices que es una broma, después cuando se acaban los días, si por ejemplo a mi me descubren pues me podéis hacer una pregunta sobre lo que queráis o decirme que haga algo y así con todos. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

- Bueno… - empezó Sasori – suena interesante… pero no he entendido nada.

- Bueno mira, tenemos cinco días por ejemplo ¿no? – me dispuse a explicarlo otra vez – entonces en esos cinco días, yo, por ejemplo, le tengo que gastar una broma a Sasuke otra a Itachi y otra a ti, Sasori, ¿no?

- Pero ¿a quien le tengo que gastar yo las bromas? – me pregunto.

- Pues tú le tienes que gastar una broma a Sasuke, otra a Itachi y otra a mi ¿OK?

- Si, si.

- Bueno entonces al sexto día nos reunimos, y cada uno dice cuales son las bromas que cree que le han gastado. Entonces si, por ejemplo, a mi me adivina Sasuke la broma que le e gastado, él puede, o hacer me una pregunta que debo contestarle sinceramente, o pedirme que haga algo, como, yo que se limpiar su cuarto por un año.

- No estaría mal – mencionó él – y ¿Qué pasa si nos falta una broma por gastar?

- Pues es como si te hubieran pillado la broma.

- Bueno ¿lo habéis entendido?

- Si, - dijo Sasuke – pero recuérdame que no te pregunte si tengo problemas con alguna materia.

- Vale – le conteste – bueno, ¿cuanto días creéis que necesitáis?

- Cinco estarían bien – hablo Itachi.

- Pues cinco – dije yo

- Cinco – dijo Sasori.

- No me voy a poner en contra de todos – murmuro Sasuke.

Después de aquello cada uno se fue para su habitación, tenia hasta viernes para gastarle una broma a cada uno.

…DIA I… (PD: lunes ))

Estaba tirada en mi cama, acabábamos de terminar de comer.

Como era normal, el primer día ninguno gastaba ninguna broma, todos querían que la broma fuera buena y creíble. Yo ya tenía una, pero ¿a quien se la gasto? ¿A Itachi o a Sasori? Al final me decidí por Itachi. Iba a fingir que me había quedado embarazada. Bueno ya había echo esta broma antes, pero ellos que iban a saber. Bueno primero había que tantear el terreno, ¿Cómo? Mostrando síntomas, náuseas, desmayos, alterabilidad. Y cuanto antes empezara mejor.

Vale no era muy partidaria de eso de causar el vomito, pero era por una causa noble, mas o menos.

Me introduje los dedos hasta la garganta, haciendo que vomitara toda la comida. Me dispuse a empezar con el teatro.

Baje por las escaleras apoyándome con las manos en la pared, fingiendo que estaba un poco mareada, sabia que ellos estaban en el salón, pero no iba a pasar por el salón solo iba a ir a la cocina, porque estaba segura de que se darían cuenta.

- ¿Sakura? – pregunto Itachi y vio como los tres me estaban mirando desde el salón – creíamos que estabas durmiendo ¿pasa algo? Pareces mareada.

- No, no pasa nada, solo, he vomitado un poco.

- ¿Has vomitado? – pregunto ahora Sasuke – ¿Dónde?

- En mi cuarto.

Vi como Sasuke se me acercaba y me cogía en brazos.

- Será mejor que te tumbes – dijo mientras me subía por las escaleras y me llevaba a su cuarto – descansa un poco aquí yo me ocupo de limpiar lo de tu cuarto.

- Sasuke en serio no es necesario.

- Shh – me dijo para después darme un beso en la frente – descansa, ahora te traigo un vaso de agua para el mal sabor de boca.

Y es que, no se si lo hacia aposta, pero cada vez me enamoraba mas, porque había veces que se comportaba de una manera que lo hacia ver desgraciadamente sexy y otras, como esa, que lo hacían ver tan adorable, cariñoso, atento...

A los pocos minutos vi como volvía a entrar en la habitación con un baso de agua, el cual acepte sonriente.

- Gracias – susurre.

- De nada – me contesto – ¿esta bien? has vomitado bastante.

- Siento que hayas tenido que limpiarlo.

- ¿yo? Que va, e puesto a limpiar a mi generosísimo hermano. – me dijo sonriente.

- Eres malo.

- Si tú lo dices. ¿quieres algo más? – me pregunto cuando termine con el agua.

- No, no te preocupes – dije mientras me dispuse a levantarme –solo voy a echarme una siesta estoy un poco mareada.

- Puedes quedarte aquí, no me molesta – vi como se dirigió a cerrar las cortinas – buenas noches y salio dándome otro beso en la frente.

Tenia que admitirlo mi actuación había sido bastante exagerada, pero todo un éxito. Si todos mis planes fallaban, tenía un futuro prometedor como actriz. Y eso no era lo mejor, lo mejor era que me libraba de trabajar esa noche.

…DIA II…

El segundo día me limite a seguir un poquillo con la actuación. Y a pensar en la broma de los demás, sinceramente no sabia que hacer. No se me ocurría nada bueno, dejaría la broma de Sasuke para el final proa iba a ser la mas difícil lo mas seguro, porque no tenia ni idea de que hacer.

…

- hola guapo – pronuncie sensualmente cuando Sasori entro en su habitación – vi como el me miraba con sorpresa.

- Sa… Sakura – balbuceo viendo como estaba tumbada en su cama en ropa interior.

- Es que me encontraba muy solita y e decido venir a ver tu cuarto.

- Sakura – dijo ya mas serio – que no me la trago.

Y de eso se trataba, de que no se la tragara, a este se la iba a jugar muy sucio.

- ¿Verdad que no? – dije yo levantándome y tapándome con la manta.

- Pues no, oye ¿te encuentras ya mejor?

- Ah, eso, ya que estoy aquí, venia a pedirte un favor – le dije yo - ¿le has gastado alguna broma ya a Itachi?

- No, sinceramente me vendría bien tu ayuda ya que pensaba decirle que me había acostado contigo. – dijo sonriendo – espero que no me parta la cara.

- Me viene genial, porque todo el numerito que estoy montando es para hacerle creer que estoy embaraza.

- Me gusta la idea.

Perfecto, ya había caído, cuando yo le dijera todo el plan, él obedecería, y después cuando a Itachi se le ocurriera preguntar por el padre de la supuesta criatura, porque seguro que lo haría, yo negaría cualquier tipo de relación con Sasori, mientras que Sasori solo pensara que le estoy ayudando. También cabía la posibilidad de que el estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo, peor bueno hay que pensar en positivo.

- bueno pues no me vendría nada mal que dijeras que se te olvido usar protección o algo así. – dije, esto era pan comido – ¿puedes decírselo esta noche?

- Trato echo – dijo mientras chocábamos los cinco.

Bueno ya solo me faltaba la una cosa, y la podría conseguir mañana en el trabajo.

* * *

**R****є****_v_****i****є****w****s ??**


	8. Juegos II

**Konichiwa!! **_es cortito, lo se pero prometo publicar el proximo capi este fin de semana, que vienen mis abuelos y tengo la intuición de que voy a pasar mucho rato encerrada en mi habitación_. _bueno, muchas gracias a todos por lo comentarios, espero que os guste_

* * *

**Nueva familia.**

* * *

**Resumen.**

Lo más importante en la vida Sakura era su padre. Pero el muere y queda destrozada, y tampoco le ayuda mucho el echo de que su madre en apenas unos días ya se olvidado y haya reestablecido su vida con el multimillonario mas codiciado de todo Japón, Fugaku Uchiha y ahora ella este obligada a vivir con el y sus hijos.

* * *

**6. Juegos II**

…DIA III…

Me dirigía de camino a casa, iba despacio, tenia un mal presentimiento. Mire lo que llevaba en mi mano derecha, un test de embarazo positivo, me había costado conseguirlo pero al final lo conseguí. Sabía que una de las camareras del bar estaba embarazada así que le pedí que se hiciera el test y a cambio yo le haría un turno en el bar y le contaría todo lo de las bromas. Guarde el test en su caja y la metí en el bolso que llevaba y ya que estaba mire la hora en el móvil. Era bastante tarde, seguramente estarían todos durmiendo. Abrí la puerta de casa con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me dirigí a oscuras hasta mi habitación.

Choque con algo.

- mierda – dije mientras me agarraba la rodilla que me dolía un montón por el golpe.

Con saltitos a la pata y bastantes maldiciones pude llegar al interruptor de la luz. Con lo que me había chocado era una maleta, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que mi madre me iba a echar de casa cuando oí un ruido en las escaleras y mire para encontrarme allí algo mucho peor de lo que yo había imaginado.

- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces? – pregunte asustada, esto no me gustaba nada.

- Sakura… eh yo… - se le notaba dolido y ¿decepcionado? – bueno... yo… creo que es bastante evidente – dijo reuniendo valor.

- ¿te vas?

- Si…

- ¿Por que? – estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer.

- ¡y a ti que te importa! – grito enfadado de golpe, cosa que a mi también me enfado.

- ¿¡Cómo que qué me importa!? ¡Claro que me importa, Sasuke! – le grite yo.

- Oh si, seguro – dijo sarcástico.

- Por supuesto – le dije yo indignada – Sasuke tu me importas muchísimo – le dije sincera mientras me acercaba a él.

Me aparto prácticamente de un manotazo.

- me das asco – me escupió prácticamente – por muy de broma que te lo dijera veo que no me equivocaba al decir que eres una puta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te importaba tanto – empezó sarcástico – cuando te acostaste con Sasori? Y ni siquiera usasteis protección.

Oh, mierda…

Cuando salí de mi estado de shock Sasuke ya se había ido.

…DIA IV…

Me levante temprano, cogí todo lo que necesitaba y me encerré en el baño común. Me mire en el espejo, me iba a ahorrar el colirio, tenia todos los ojos rojos de haberme tirado toda la noche llorando. Abrí la caja del test de embarazo y cogí el aparatito ese, mientras lo contemplaba, no pude evitar volver a llorar. Pasaron dos horas hasta que oí dos golpes en la puerta.

- Sakura ¿estas ahí? – Itachi.

- Si – intente sonar bien pero no funciono.

- ¿estás bien? – sonaba preocupado, sin querer estaba logrando lo que quería hacer.

Quite el pestillo de la puerta y lo cogí del brazo para que pasara y volví a cerrar con el pestillo. Me quede un rato mirando la puerta.

- dime que esto es una broma

Me gire para ver como sostenía el test de embarazo entre sus manos, que yo había dejado en el lavabo.

- yo …

- por favor dime que es una broma.

El estaba bastante asustado y yo solo alcance a lanzarme a sus brazos y ponerme a llorar.

- shh tranquila pequeña – me susurraba en el oído – no pasa nada. – se quedo un rato en silencio, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y me acariciaba la espalda - ¿es de Sasori? – pregunto con miedo.

Me separe de golpe de él y le mire extrañada, me tocaba el otro teatro.

- ¿Sasori?- vi como él también se extrañaba.

- Te has acostado con él ¿no?

- No – respondí sincera.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Ni… ni siquiera le e besado.

- ¿Qué? pero él… por eso…

- no le digas nada de esto – me apresure a decirle –no le digas que te has enterado de la verdad, no le digas nada, por favor… - vi como el se lo pensaba un poco.

- Vale.

El resto de mañana y toda la tarde me la tire encerrada en mi habitación. Ni siquiera salí a comer algo.

…DIA V…

Me levante con un terrible dolor de cabeza, fui al baño de mi cuarto y me lave la cara, creí que nunca mas volvería a ver a la persona que reflejaba el espejo, pero veo que la felicidad no estaba pensada para mi. Las palabras de Sasuke me habían dolido más de lo que deberían. Oí el ruido de la puerta, y al rato vi como Itachi me miraba.

- buenos días… - susurro.

- Buenos días – le conteste mientras volvía a la cama.

- ¿Cómo te…?

- No te preocupes por lo del embarazo – le corte – era una broma, bastante mala pero una broma.

- Ah… - vi como fruncía el ceño y me miraba mas fijamente – entonces ¿que te pasa? – suspiré – Oh – dijo cayendo en la cuenta – es por Sasuke.

- Yo… - y otra vez empecé a sollozar.

Se tumbo en la cama junto a mí y me abrazo con fuerza.

- Soy una estúpida – susurre entre sollozos – tengo que olvidarme de él.

- Estas enamorada

- Lo se.

* * *

_- Reviews?? -_


	9. Dos Semanas

**KONICHIWA !! **_como prometí, a que estoy con la conti,aunk no estoy segura de si fue aki o en otro foro en el que dije que publicaria el fin de semana, pero bueno muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, si no fuera por vosotros hace tiempo que habria abandonado mis fics, bueno espero que os guste_._ la traduccion de la letra es de una pagina de internet, no la e revisado mucho asi que si esta mas lo siento, la cancion es All Around Me de Flyleaf_

* * *

**... Nueva familia ...  
**

* * *

**_Resumen._**

_Lo más importante en la vida Sakura era su padre. Pero el muere y queda destrozada, y tampoco le ayuda mucho el echo de que su madre en apenas unos días ya se olvidado y haya reestablecido su vida con el multimillonario mas codiciado de todo Japón, Fugaku Uchiha y ahora ella este obligada a vivir con el y sus hijos._

* * *

**Dos semanas**

* * *

Respire hondo, mientras escuchaba el principio de la canción, volví a coger aire para empezar a cantar, recordando lo que había pasado esas ultimas semanas.

- _Sakura… - susurro Itachi entrando en mi cuarto – he hablado con Sasuke, va a volver a casa._

- _No te preocupes por mi, Itachi, ya lo veía venir._

**_My hands are searching for you _****_ Te busco con mis manos_**

**_My arms are outstretched towards you _****_ Extiendo mis __Brazos__ hacia ti_**

**_I feel you on my fingertips _****_ Puedo sentirte con la punta de mis dedos_**

**_My tongue dances behind my lips for you _****_Mi lengua danza en mi boca por ti_**

_No miraba a nadie, no lo creía conveniente, a parte de que no tenía el valor de levantar la cara._

- _Para empezar, no le e gastado ninguna broma a Sasuke así que puedes pregúntame lo que quieras – dije con voz tenue._

- _No me interesa saber nada sobre ti - respondió, aun enfadado. _

- _Vale – por poco se me quiebra la voz en ese instante, pero conseguí manejarlo – bueno – empecé a decir prácticamente en un murmullo – la broma de Itachi era la de mi ficticio embarazo, que fue pillada..._

- _Tu me lo confesante, así que no creo que deba hacerte una pregunta._

- _Vale – me acomodé en el sillón manteniendo la cabeza gacha – la broma de Sasori, fue hacerle creer que estaba de su lado, lo siento Sasori, pero gracias a mi Itachi sabe que no te has acostado conmigo – mi sonrisa amarga no tardó en aparecer._

- _¿¡Que!?_

**_This fire rising through my being _********_Este_****_ fuego_****_ fluye por mis venas_**

**_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_** ******_Quemándome_****_, es que no estaba acostumbrada a verte_**

_Ignoramos por completo el grito ahogado de Sasuke, que se quedo en shock._

- _Joder Sakura, No me di ni cuenta, creo que estaba mas pendiente de tu lencería, tu si que sabes como distraer a un hombre – dijo entre risas, a lo que yo le di un golpe en el hombro._

- _¿__lencería__? – __Preguntó__ Itachi __desconcertado__. _

- _Si tío me la encontré en mi cama con un sujetado negro con detalles en rojo, y que ni hablar del tanga… _

- _No llevaba tanga – le corté._

- _Joder, pues lo habré soñado. – dijo poniendo gesto pensativo._

- _Pues ten cuidado con tu sueñecitos - amenazó – y tú ¿Qué coño hacías en lencería?_

- _Era para distraerlo, - dije para luego añadir al ver su cara – y además, era un bikini, no lencería._

**_I'm alive, I'm alive _** **_Estoy Viva, ¡Estoy Viva!_**

- _Pues tenemos que ir a la playa y pronto – dijo Sasori. _

_Itachi bufo, y Sasuke parecía no haberse enterado de nada._

**_I can feel you all around me _** **_ Puedo sentirte a mí alrededor_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing _** **_Afectando el aire que respiro_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_** **_ Sosteniéndome a mis sentimientos_**

**_Savoring this heart that's healing _** **_Disfrutando este corazón que has sanado_**

- _bueno pues yo – empezó Sasori – les gaste a Sasuke e Itachi la broma de que me había acostado contigo – dijo mirándome – pero gracias a ti, Itachi me la a pillado._

- _Bueno – sonrió maliciosamente Itachi – pues yo quiero saber si alguna vez a tenido un sueño erótico con un hombre y con quien._

- _Eh - balbuceo Sasori poniéndose rojo - yo bueno si, pero no te gustara saber con quien – dijo nerviosamente._

- _Puede que a él no, pero a mi si, y como se que no me has gastado ninguna broma, tómalo como mi pregunta – dije totalmente interesada._

- _Bueno… pues fue con… joder quien me manda a mi jugar a esto… pues… con sa…Sasuke – se sonrojo._

_No preste atención a nada mas ya que estaba concentrada imaginándomelo, oi unos cuanto gritos y después me di cuenta de que todos me miraban._

- _estáis manchando mi mente inocente – balbuce bajito aun sumida en mi imaginación concentrada en como se vería Sasuke desnudo_

**_My hands float up above me_** **_ Mis brazos de elevan_**

**_And you whisper you love me_** **_ Y susurras que me amas_**

**_And I begin to fade _** **_Y comienzo a desvanecerme_**

**_Into our secret place _** **_Hacia nuestro lugar secreto_**

- _pues mi broma para todos fue la de que me largue de casa pero después dejo de ser una broma. – dijo totalmente serio – bueno me largo – dicho esto se fue a su habitación._

**_The music makes me sway_** **_ La música me hace inclinarme_**

**_The angels singing say we are alone with you _** **_ Los ángeles cantando dicen_**

**_I am alone and they are too with you _** **_Que estamos a solas contigo_**

- _Sakura, hace tiempo que no te veo con tu preciada guitarra ¿donde esta?- pregunto la víbora de mi madre en una comida familiar que tuvimos cuando se dignaron a aparecer en casa, resulto que se habían ido de viaje y se le había olvidado decírnoslo – uy es verdad, pues si la rompí yo – dijo para echarse a reír._

_Me entraron ganas de llorar, aquella guitarra era demasiado importante para mí. _

_- Si me disculpan – dije con voz quebrada mientras me levantaba de la mesa para irme bajo el de todos_

**_I'm alive, I'm alive _** **_Estoy Viva, ¡Estoy Viva!_**

_- Espero que esa maleta no signifique lo que creo – pronuncio Itachi sentado en mi cama al lado de la maleta que yo había estado haciendo._

**_I can feel you all around me_** ******_Puedo_****_ sentirte a mí alrededor_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing _** **_ Afectando el aire que respiro_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_** **_ Sosteniéndome a mis sentimientos_**

**_Savoring this heart that's healing_** **_ Disfrutando este corazón que has sanado_**

- _Itachi… -susurre – el instituto empieza en una semana… y Ino y yo habíamos pensado en instalarnos en la zona de internado. Hicimos las peticiones y nos aceptaron. Nos las apañaremos._

- _Os tendréis que pagar vuestra propia comida, mas alquiler – dijo él – no creo que podáis._

- _Para eso trabajamos, con el dinero que hemos estado ahorrando podremos pagar los primeros meses. – suspiró_

- _Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no? – asentí – venga, dame un abrazo._

**_And so I cry_** **_ Y lloro_**

**_The light is white_** **_ La luz es blanca_**

**_And I see you_** **_ Y puedo verte_**

- _¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo Sasuke entrando en mi cuarto bastante enfadado._

- _No – dijo Itachi separandose un poco - ¿Qué quieres?_

- _Papa dice que tiene que hablar contigo. ._

- _Vale – contexto par darme un beso en la mejilla – luego hablamos mas tranquilos._

**_I'm alive,_**_ **I'm alive,** **I'm alive**_ _** Estoy Viva, Estoy Viva, Estoy Viva**_

_Se fue dejándome a solas con Sasuke, quien ahora mirara la maleta._

- _Me voy a la zona internado del instituto. – dije seria, y su mirada toma aquel brillo indescifrable que ya le había visto con anterioridad después de cantar en el bar._

- _Yo diría que huyes._

- _No soy la primera que coge una aleta y se larga, aunque yo si lo hago en serio – suspiró ante mi seriedad._

- _Respecto a lo que paso, ya quería decirte…._

- _Dejaste la cosas muy claras, Sasuke – le corté – no necesito explicaciones._

- _Sakura…_

- _Si no te importa me gustaría que te largaras._

- _¡Pues vale! – dijo yéndose con un portazo._

**_I can feel you all around me_** **_ Puedo sentirte a mí alrededor_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing _** **_Afectando el aire que respiro_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling _** **_Sosteniéndome a mis sentimientos_**

**_Savoring this heart that's healing_** **_ Disfrutando este corazón que has sanado_**

- _Dame las llaves cerda, la primera en entrar voy a ser yo. – le grite intentando quitarle las llaves, mientras Itachi, Naruto, Kiba y Sasori nos miraban con una gota en a cabeza y nuestras maletas._

- _¿Por qué tienes que entrar tu primero? – me grito_

- _Porque es mi casa_

- _Y la mía – dicho esto empezamos a pelearnos con uñas y dientes por la llaves._

- _Frontuda dame las llaves ahora mismo – dijo cuando se las había quitado y echaba a correr hacia la puerta donde los chico miraban la pela atentos. – ¡dámelas! – dijo mientras me hacia un placaje y las llaves salían volando_

- _¡Serás cerda!_

- _Estáis seguro de que es buena idea que vivan juntas – dijo Itachi mientras recogía las llaves y empezaban a meter las cosas en nuestro departamento._

- _Después de lo que acabo de ver – contesto Kiba – no pienso pelarme con ellas por eso._

**_Take my hand _** **_Toma mi mano,_**

**_I give it to you_** **_ Te la doy_**

**_Now you own me all I am_** **_ Ahora te pertenezco por completo_**

**_You said you would never leave me_** **_ Dijiste que no me dejarías_**

**_I believe you _** **_Te Creo,_**

**_I believe _****** **_creo_**

_Estaba sentada en el sofá de mi departamento, habíamos pagado los seis primeros meses de alquiler y aun nos quedo un poco de dinero, ahora estaba comiéndome un bocadillo mientras veía la tele, hasta que entro Ino._

- _he hablado con el jefe, trabajaremos los viernes sábados y domingos por las tardes – dijo contenta mientras se sentaba a mi lado – oye, ¿me has hecho uno a mi? – dijo señalando el bocadillo._

- _Cerda, tu no puedes comer de esto, engordarías demasiado, ve y hazte una ensalada. – le dije metiéndole cizaña._

- _Frontuda no me tientes que no sabes de lo que soy capaz. – se levanto furiosa – no hay pan._

- _¿para que necesitas pan en una ensalada?_

- _¡cállate! No pienso comerme una ensalada._

**_I can feel you all around me_** **_ Puedo sentirte a mí alrededor_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_** **_ Afectando el aire que respiro_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_** **_ Sosteniéndome a mis sentimientos_**

**_Savoring this heart that's healing_** **_ Disfrutando este corazón que has sanado_**

- Gracias – dije justo antes de bajar del escenario y dirigirme al almacén donde teníamos un sofá y un frigorífico para descansar un poco.

- Frontuda ¿te pasa algo? – dijo Ino entrando detrás de mi.

- No – respondí con un suspiro – solo estoy cansada.

- Pues sube esos ánimos, mañana empezamos el instituto – sonrió con alegría – tengo tantas ganas, volveré a verlos a todos.

Y a Sasuke añadí mentalmente, me había tirado estas dos ultimas semana evitando a Sasuke lo mas posible, pero a partir de ahora iba a ser imposible, compartíamos casi todas las clase, que, por cierto, empezaban mañana.

* * *

- Reviews ?? -


	10. Notas de la Autora

_**Notas de la autora**_

Lo siento por los que siguen alguno de mis fics, pero es que realmente soy incapaz de seguirlos, olo frente al ordenador y no se me ocurre nada, por eso no los voy a seguir durante un tiempo, a lo mejor estas navidades vuelve mi inspiracion pero no os puedo garantizar nada, puede que los siga la proxima semana que puede que nunca lo aga.

Espero que todos lo entendais, ya que la mayoria no solo sois lectores si no tambien escritores y quiero deciros que esto no solo os va a joder a vosotros, yo tambien estaba muy metida con mi historias y tenia bastantes ideas, incluso finales, pero soy incapaz de expresarlos...

Saludos a todos, Espero que os cuideis mucho y que si vuelvo a escribir,me deis otra oportunidad.

_Hinara Hyuga_


	11. Instituto

_KONICHIWA!!!! siento haber tardado tanto pero aki teneis el capi, muchisimas gracias a todos lo que me hbeis animado y a todos los que an comentado el fic, si no fuera por vosotros y vuestro apoyo no hubiera seguido con esto. espero que os guste._

* * *

**Nueva familia.**

**

* * *

**Resumen.

Lo más importante en la vida Sakura era su padre. Pero el muere y queda destrozada, y tampoco le ayuda mucho el echo de que su madre en apenas unos días ya se olvidado y haya reestablecido su vida con el multimillonario mas codiciado de todo Japón, Fugaku Uchiha y ahora ella este obligada a vivir con el y sus hijos.

* * *

**8. Instituto**

Después de tres semanas de clase, note que aquella semana tenia algo peculiar...

- ¡Cerda, como no desalojes el baño ahora mismo, pienso cortarte el pelo mientras duermes! – había gritado aquello dos minutos mas tarde de lo normal... ¡dos minutos!

- ¡cállate frontuda!

Vale, he de admitirlo, aquel día era como todos los anteriores, pero necesitaba sacarle un punto emocionante.

Excepto por aquel retraso de dos minuto, mis días eran todos iguales, y cuando digo iguales, es iguales: la profesora de lengua nos contaba su vida y después nos mandaba un montón de deberes, el de matemática no explicaba nada, al d sociales se le iba la cabeza, la naturales se liaba con sus propias explicaciones, Karin y su amiga del alma, Kin, le hacia la pelota a los profesores e intentaban ligarse a todo tío bueno, sobretodo a Sasuke, hablando de Sasuke, había conseguido ignorarlo a pesar de sus intentos por hablar conmigo, cosa que había hecho que Karin y Kin me miraran con mala cara, bueno creo que eso resume todo el paronama actual.

- ¡Cerda no me hagas hacer algo que no quiero hacer! – grite mientras golpeaba la puerta haber si le daba por salir.

- Dios los viernes siempre gritas mas fuerte – dijo mientras abría la puerta solo con una toalla y su pijama – yo de ti me relajaría, eres la cantante, y si te quedas afónica, ya no serás cantante.

No me moleste en contestarle, la aparté de la puerta del baño y cerré la puerta con un portazo. Me desvestí mientras la escuchaba murmurar algo sobre que no tenia remedio.

Media hora mas tarde nos encontrábamos las dos corriendo hacia clase y como siempre... llegábamos tarde, ¿por qué? Bueno eso depende a cual de las dos nos preguntes.

- ¡Nos vemos en el recreo, frontuda! – dijo Ino mientra subía un piso mas que yo para ir a clase de francés, a mi, sin embargo, me tocaba matemáticas.

Me pare antes de entrar y respire hondo revisando que no se me había olvidado nada y abrí la puerta relajadamente, por suerte el profesor ignoro mi retraso. En clase solo tenia como gran amiga a Hinata, era estudiosa, sacaba buenas notas y aunque era callada y tímida, también era muy interesante, profunda y una de las mejores amigas que puedes encontrar. Con el resto de la clase ni siquiera había hablado con ellos realmente para algo mas que no fuera soplarse las respuestas de algún examen sorpresa. En mi clase también se encontraban Sasuke, Karin y Kin, lo cual había dividido la clase en tres grandes grupos: los perritos falderos de Karin y Kin que juraban eterno amor por todo tío bueno se les cruzara, los estúpidos amigos de Sasuke que solo sabían hablar de sexo y deportes, no soportaban ninguno de estos dos grupos de la clase, lo cual se reduce a... ¿7? ¿6?

- Hola Hinata – la salude mientra me sentaba a su lado - ¿qué tal?

Realmente en la clase de matemáticas poca gente se dedicaba realmente a las matemáticas, la mayoría hablaba con sus amigos ya que el profesor pasaba de todo el mundo.

- Muy bien – me contesto ella con una sonrisa - ¿y tu?

- Bien. ¿Tienes algo que hacer este recreo? – vi como miraba disimuladamente una novela que sobresalía en su mochila, sabia lo que significaba eso, pensaba irse a la biblioteca – veo que no – conteste por ella – en ese caso, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y te presento a mis amigos? Están deseando conocerte.

- ¿Les as hablado de mi? – pregunto totalmente nerviosa.

- Claro – conteste pasando por alto su nerviosismo cuando se trataba de relaciones humanas - ¿cómo no les iba hablar de ti? – vi como se quedó pensativa durante un tiempo.

- Es que... no se... – empezó a balbucear nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- Les vas a caer genial –le dije yo para darle algo mas de seguridad.

- ¡Haruno! – grito colérico el profesor – no quiero volver a escuchar tu voz. – como si fuera la única que hablaba...

Solo dure un minuto callada, lo cual causo una risita en mi compañera.

- si, tu ríete – dije yo como una niña pequeña cabreada – pero esto realmente puede ser un problema, ¿te imaginas que nunca pudiera estar callada? ¿te lo imaginas? ¿de que hablare cuando no tenga nada que contar? ¿de que? – cada palabra hacia que Hinata se riera mas y mas, hasta que acabamos las dos sin poder parar de reír.

- ¡Haruno! – grito otra vez el de matemáticas haciendo que las dos paráramos de reírnos inmediatamente – parece que hoy no tiene ganas de callarse, así que me va a hacer el favor de hacerme unas fotocopias... – me levante y me dirigí con gesto cansado a la mesa - ¿alguien quiere acompañarla?

Por supuesto, como siempre todos empezaron a levantar la mano y a decir el típico "yo, yo profesor, yo", ya que todos estábamos deseando de salir de clase.

- Uchiha, acompáñala – mierda – quiero treinta fotocopias de cada una de estas tres fotocopias.

Me fui arrastrando los pies, sabia que Sasuke me estaba observando mientras andaba detrás de mi, pero lo ignore, se me estaba empezando a dar bien esto, además prefería que estuviéramos en silencio.

- hola chicos – nos dijo la conserje en cuanto nos vio - ¿otra vez te han mandado a por fotocopias, Sakura?

- Si... ya sabes... me tiene manía – conteste yo como siempre – esta vez son treinta de cada una, si seguimos así seré su secretaria, con la única diferencia de que no me pagará.

- Bueno pues esto va a levar tiempo – contesto ella.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que me había mantenido pendiente de Sasuke, no se había movido desde que la conserje nos había saludado, se mantenía en silencio unos pasos detrás de mi, y tengo la vaga impresión de que me esta mirando a mí.

- Si no le importa – la voz de Sasuke me asustó un poco he de admitirlo – vendremos dentro de un rato a recogerlo.

No le dio ni tiempo a contestar, ya me había agarrado del brazo y empezado a arrastrar por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a una clase totalmente desalojada.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte cuando por fin conseguí soltarme de su agarre.

Vi como se quedo en silencio, seguramente preguntándose a si mismo el por qué de esa acción.

- ¿Qué tal te va? – se atrevió preguntar, habría sido una pregunta normal y corriente si no llega a ser porque me la había hecho él.

- No creo que haya ninguna razón para que me hagas esa pregunta, no tienes que preocuparte por mí – le conteste seria.

- Joder Sakura – dijo acorralándome contra la pared - ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en alejarme?

Tenia apoyadas las manos en la pared a cada lado le mi cabeza, dejándome imposible escapar, así que solo desvíe la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar su mirada.

- Creo que es lo mejor para los dos – conteste con voz débil.

- ¿lo mejor?

Cogió mi cara con sus manos obligándome a mirarlo, y otra vez el silencio volvió a envolvernos. Me asombré cuando empezó a acercarse mas a mi e intente retroceder, pero me encontré con que la pared seguía detrás de mi. Él siguió acercándose hasta que no quedo nada de aire en entre nosotros, nuestros alientos se entremezclaron y yo no pude evitar mirar sus labios entre abiertos. Los ojos empezaron a cristalizárseme, iba a volver a caer a sus pies. Finalmente sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un beso dulce y cariñoso, que además por mi parte estaba lleno de amor, no pude evitar corresponderle, como en otras ocasiones.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn

El ruido de la campana nos hizo separarnos bruscamente y rompió por completo mi pequeña burbuja. Las lagrimas estaban empezando a amenazarme con desbordase.

- Sakura... – susurro pasando una mano por mi mejilla para limpiarme la lagrima que se me había desbordado.

- Tengo que irme – solté para después echar a correr apresurada hacia el primer baño que encontrara.

Después de llorar un rato, y después de disimular que Abia llorado, me fui a clase, por suerte llegue justo a tiempo, aquello de que pusieran unos diez minutos entre clase y clase había sido mi salvación mas de un par de veces. Gracias a dios a Hinata, mi gran y amada Hinata, había tenido la ocurrencia, gran ocurrencia, de coger mis cosas y llevar las a la próxima clase.

Ella misma consiguió alegrarme cuando me contó la ultima hazaña de Karin y Kin para llamar la atención. Según parece las dos habían tropezado "accidentalmente" y se habían caído tirando todos sus libros pensando que así algún chico se acercaría a ayudarlas, en vez de pasar de largo con una risita como había sucedido.

Las dos próximas clases pasaron rápidas mientras yo me concentraba en garabatear en la libreta.

Cuando por fin llego la hora del recreo, tuve que arrastrar a Hinata, prácticamente, para que conociera a mis amigos.

- Ey, hola – les dije a Kiba, Naruto y Ino que me estaba esperando en un banco – chicos os presento a Hinata.

Ya les había dicho varias veces que Hinata era muy tímida y que no la abrumaran, pero parece que Naruto no se enteró de eso.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – grito Naruto mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla como si la conociera de toda la vida – teníamos tantas ganas de conocerte, Sakura no para de hablar de ti, empiezo a sentirme celoso – yo no pude evitar reírme cuando mire la cara de Hinata que parecía querer competir contra un tomate.

- ¡Naruto-baka! – gritó Ino – quieres soltarla.

Todo el recreo continuo así, y las próximas tres clases se pasaron rápido riéndome de una Hinata que no conseguía quitarse el sonrojo, que había crecido aun mas cuando Naruto, le había invitado a ir esta noche a vernos al bar.

* * *

**Rє_v_iєws??**


	12. Una Carta

**Konichiwa!!! **_Muchisimas gracias a todos los que apesar de mi tardanza con los capis, esperan y se los leen, y sobre todo a aquellos que dejan Reviews, espero que os guste este capi que lleva lo que todos me estabas pidiendo: Mas SasuSaku._

**

* * *

**

Nueva familia.

* * *

_Resumen._

_Lo más importante en la vida Sakura era su padre. Pero el muere y queda destrozada, y tampoco le ayuda mucho el echo de que su madre en apenas unos días ya se olvidado y haya reestablecido su vida con el multimillonario mas codiciado de todo Japón, Fugaku Uchiha y ahora ella este obligada a vivir con el y sus hijos._

* * *

**9. Una carta**

Me encontraba en mi cama, tumbada boca arriba, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza en una carta que había recibido recientemente.

Eran ya las dos de la mañana y yo no conseguía dormirme. Seguí dando vueltas en la cama hasta que se hicieron las siete, por suerte era domingo y no tenía que ir al instituto. Me vestí rápidamente con un chándal negro, y salí a dar una vuelta dejándole una nota a Ino.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada en especial, mi mente estaba ida, completamente ajena a todo, pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez. Estaba colapsando, lo sabia, mi psiquiatra me había dicho hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún iba a él, que me lo guardaba todo, que todo se me iba juntando y que un día habría algo, aunque fuera una tontería, que me haría explotar. Sabía que ese día estaba demasiado cerca, y eso me aliviaba y asustaba a la vez. Era un alivio poder desahogarme al fin y me asustaba porque no sabía como iba a terminar.

Todo lo que había vivido estos últimos meses me estaba sobrepasando, y yo, no me había desahogado totalmente en ningún momento, lo cual me estaba pasando factura.

Había fingido ser feliz delante de mi padre, durante sus últimos días, aún recibiendo golpes de mi madre. Había fingido que no pasaba nada cuando él murió. Había fingido que no me afectaba cambiar de hogar. Había fingido todo el rato, en esos escasos momentos en los que me había dejado llevar por el dolor, había intentado alejarme de la gente, logrando así que ellos no se dieran cuenta de la magnitud de mi dolor.

Pasee por las calles, prácticamente vacías del centro de la ciudad. Al final opte por ir a hablar con Itachi.

Instantes después me detuve frente a la gran mansión que durante unas semanas fue mi hogar. Vacile en cuanto a lo de llamar, no estaba segura de si era capaz de hablar. Además las posibilidades de que él me abriera la puerta eran mínimas, y no estaba segura de ser capaz de afrontar a mi madre.

Llame a la puerta de forma vacilante e insegura. Mantuve la vista en el suelo con la cabeza agachada. Tardaron un buen rato en abrirme, supuse que fue porque era muy temprano.

- Sakura…

Levanté la cabeza para fijar la vista en un Sasuke en pantalón de pijama, adormilado, su rostro denotó preocupación en cuanto me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó apresuradamente, sin embargo yo ignoré la pregunta.  
- ¿Está… está Itachi? – murmure a punto del llanto.  
- Lo siento… no – me contestó.  
- Vale – me giré lentamente, pero él me agarro del brazo, girándome de nuevo con suavidad.  
- No… espera… no puedes irte así – se apresuro a decir.  
- Estoy bien… - mentí, mientras sentía mi ojos humedecerse.  
- No… no lo estás.

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas, sin ya poder detenerlas. Me lance a abrazarlo y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello mientras sollozaba. Él no tardo en estrecharme entre sus brazos. Me tomo en brazos. No se a donde me llevó, solo se después de un rato el estaba sentado en una cama, conmigo en su regazo.

- Por Dios, Sakura… - murmuró en mi oído – dime que esto no es culpa mía, por favor…  
- Es… que… no eres solo tú – decía entre sollozos – es todo, Sasuke… todo… todo parece caérseme encima… y yo… no…  
- Shh, tranquila – dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo y me abrazaba más fuerte – todo se va a poner bien… te lo prometo.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, ni cuantas palabras de consuelo murieron en la boca de mi acompañante. Tampoco sabría decir en que pensaba ni en que dejaba de pensar, solo necesitaba llorar y llorar.

Un par de horas después oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente. Había alcanzo un estado de inconsciencia en el que mi único sentido funcionando era el oído.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó un Itachi completamente asustado.  
- No lo se… de verdad… que no lo se –empezó Sasuke con voz mortificada – ha venido preguntando por ti, no estaba bien, y de golpe se me ha echado a llorar y a llorar… - sentí como me abrazaba mas fuerte y me mecía suavemente – No se que le a pasado.  
- Sasuke… tranquilízate – sentí como mi pelo empezaba a mojarse, ¿Sasuke estaba llorando? – Sasuke… por favor, tú tienes que ayudarla, tienes que mostrarte fuerte.  
- Es que… la he visto… tan mal… - susurro contra mi cabeza.  
- Te dije que esto pasaría, que estaba forzando tanto la cuerda que acabaría por romperse… Igual que te esta pasando a ti últimamente.  
- Lo peor… es que no se que hacer… no se como ayudarla… yo… yo – decía entre sollozos.  
- Mientras tú estés ahí para todo, y le demuestres que es de verdad, créeme… ella estará mejor. – le aseguró Itachi intentando tranquilizarlo.  
- Pero es que… Oh dios… no se como lo hago, Itachi, no tengo ni idea, pero siempre la fastidió… y no quiero hacerle daño, de verdad que no quiero… odio verla llorar… y verla llorar por mi es aún peor… pero es que…  
- Sabrás hacerlo, porque si no te juro que te partiré las piernas, ¿queda claro? – dijo Itachi con un tono bromista, pero aún se le notaba el susto y la preocupación.  
- Si – dijo un Sasuke mas animado  
- Ahora acuéstala, se por boca de Ino que esta durmiendo fatal últimamente.

Sentí como Sasuke me levantaba en vilo y luego volvió a tumbar en la cama, una vez abiertas las sábanas y me quitó los zapatos para acomodarme mejor en la cama, luego me tapó con las sabanas.

- No… no te vayas – le rogué en susurros agarrando su mano cuando se disponía a irse.  
- Eh, tranquila, - le mire a los ojos, se le notaban rojos – No me voy a ningún lado.

Le acaricié la mejilla, donde aún quedaban rastros de las lágrimas de antes, era incapaz de desviar la vista de su mirada.

- Sasuke… no te preocupes por mi… estoy bien… - murmure.  
- De verdad, Sakura, Te quiero… te quiero muchísimo, creo que te has convertido en lo mas importante para mi… ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? – me susurro

Se metió debajo de las sabanas y me abrazo con fuerza. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, solo abrazándonos. Disfrutando mutuamente de nuestra compañía.

- Sasuke… - susurré a punto de dormirme- Yo también te quiero…

Me dormí sintiendo como Sasuke me abrazaba más fuerte.

Me desperté horas después al no sentir nada a mi lado, busqué por la cama aún con los ojos cerrados, cuando me di cuenta, y acepté, que no había nadie más en la cama, me levanté sobresaltada y me senté en la cama. Me di cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Sasuke, esta estaba en penumbra.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se abrió la puerta, Sasuke llegó con una bandeja llena de comida.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras, le vas a quitar el puesto a la Bella Durmiente – bromeó.

Dejo la bandeja en la mesilla que había al lado de la cama, y se metió bajo las sabanas junto a mi.

- Debes tener hambre – dijo cogiendo la bandeja – contando que no has comido y seguramente tampoco desayunado.  
- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté confusa.  
- Son las ocho de la tarde – dijo sonriendo.

Nos pusimos a comer despacio. Estábamos totalmente en silencio, sin embargo yo no lo encontraba incómodo. Notaba como él me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y no pude evitar reírme cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y el apartó la vista sonrojado.

- No te rías – apartó la bandeja dejándola otra vez en la mesilla.  
- Es que eres más mono cuando te sonrojas… -dije sonriendo.  
- Y tu eres preciosa cuando sonríes – susurro acariciando mi mejilla.

Vi como se acercaba lentamente a mí, dejándome tiempo para apartarme. Finalmente posó sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso dulce, lento y cariñoso, que intentaba demostrar la magnitud de nuestro amor.

Nos separamos por falta de aire. Y nos volvimos a abrazar.

- Sakura… - me llamó.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Yo… - dudó - ¿Qué te ha pasado esta mañana?

Me separé de él, y le miré a los ojos. Después busqué en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón y saqué un sobre un poco arrugado.

- Es una carta de mi padre…  
- ¿Puedo? – pidió antes de coger la carta y leerla – se despide de ti…  
- Lo sé… - sollocé.  
- No llores – me rogó.  
- No es eso por lo que estoy mal… - empecé a decir mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Sabes que día murió mi padre...?  
- No…  
- El veinticuatro de junio… - susurré y respiré hondo - ¿Te has fijado que fecha pone en la carta? – Él abrió rápidamente la carta y miró la fecha escrita con la misma letra de mi padre.  
- El veintisiete de junio…

* * *

**Rє_v_iєws??**


	13. Nota

Chicos... Lo siento...

Realmente no se que me pasa, pero no puedo escribir.

Llevo algo mas de medio año sin escribir nada... O bueno, sin hacer nada que se pueda considerar escribir. Y no hay persona que peor se sienta que yo, porque no sabeis la de horas que me he tirado frente al documento en blanco sin realmente conseguir nada. Y me siento frustrada. Porque realmente tengo ideas nuevas e ideas que aun conservo para mis historias. Realmente, quiero escribir, ansio escribir... y no hay manera... Estoy totalmente bloqueada!

Espero que ahora (dentro de dos semanas), que estaré de vaciones, sea capaz de escribir algo... De verdad que lo espero, pero no puedo prometer nada.

A todos aquellos que siguen mis fics... Gracias, y lo siento por las molestias.

Os quiero

Saludos.

BH.


End file.
